Destiny Always Finds A Way
by CajunBelle
Summary: Future Romy- COMPLETE- During the battle with the Acolytes, Rogue takes a great fall and wakes up married... with a child. the x-men are her enemies and she is an Acolyte herself.
1. Default Chapter

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

**Prologue- A decision to make**

I don't know what to say or even what to feel,

I can't tell what is just a dream and what is real-

Somehow life changed a lot in an instant or two

Now we're both here-a different me, a different you.

Our positions switched, somehow you bested me,

Then I looked in the mirror, not believing what I see-

Now my friends are enemies, my enemies are friends

But somehow there's more than anyone here pretends.

I curse myself for falling, though you're not so bad,

And curse myself for not knowing what I could've had-

I fight against it- this truth at the very tip of my tongue

All the blurred lines are too much for one still so young.

You learn in school that one part doesn't stand for all,

But never imagine it can apply to life until after you fall-

I gained so much, and yet wonder- 'Is this my life now?'

So, longing for what I lost, I swear to go back somehow.

Though if I do, what do I change back? What do I keep?

If I choose wrong, will your face haunt me in my sleep?

Is it worth the risk of everything that I returned to save,

To have the pleasure of your embrace, the touch I crave?


	2. Fighting and Falling

I forgot to add this in the first chapter, but just in case- everybody knows I don't own any X-men right? *sigh, too bad...* Otherwise it wouldn't be fanfiction, and I'd be really rich... Thanks to my reviewers; ishandahalf, RoguesHeart, Melfina Unknown, and Aro. 

****

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

**Chapter One- Fighting And Falling **

  Rogue dodged a punch and then threw one of her own. She had disconnected the crazy fire starter from his fuel tanks but he was putting up a pretty good fight without them. She leapt back as he tried to sweep her legs out from under her. They'd been fighting for a while now and she was beginning to get bored. It probably would've been faster/easier to just have used her powers, but her head was crowded enough. What she really wanted to do was get her hands on that darn Cajun for hypnotizing her with those eyes and nearly blowing her up a month ago (and for annoying her since), but he was clever. And this time Scott had already taken the honor of fighting Gambit for himself. 

  She was starting to get aggravated by the whole team in general. Especially since Scott and Jean were getting closer and Kitty was awaiting the arrival of a new baby sister and couldn't shut up about it. Her gaze drifted back to the Cajun, admiring his graceful, formidable moves and his style. The focus of her gaze winked at her, with an enchanting smile and she blushed (in anger!) and turned back to her opponent just as he struck again. Then she fell back from the force of Pyro punch, the air momentarily knocked out of her.

  The stripe-haired girl directed a glare in the Swamp Rat's direction for once again distracting her and renewed her assault on Pyro, sending him to his back. She almost laughed out loud when Gambit did the same to Cyclops, except their 'fearless leader' was unconscious. He was such a good fighter- resourceful and strong. a challenge to her skills. As she stared, Gambit jumped agilely down from the platform he had been fighting Scott. She glanced up at Scott's still form and grinned. It didn't look like he was getting up soon and Pyro was being taken care of by Kitty, so. "Our turn," she said with a wicked smile, taking off her gloves. Odd how she was so eager to touch him when it the opposite for everyone else. 

  "As you wish, chere," he said, sounding slightly breathless. She went at him and they threw themselves into the fight fervently, exchanging quips. It was almost like a dance with him, like she could do it forever and never get tired. Their eyes locked onto each other and he grinned dazzlingly as her heart pounded more fiercely. And she didn't feel a single one of his blows as their eyes locked onto each other. He was her match, her equal. 

  Suddenly she felt a swift breeze and Gambit leapt back, annoyed by the interruption. The Brotherhood, the wanna-be Acolytes had joined the battle. 'The more the merrier,' she though a second before Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver, swept her up into a whirlwind. Of all those on the field he had to pick a fight with her. "Damn Speed Demon," she growled, throwing out her hands to stop the ride. 

  She actually managed to hit him, but the victory was short lived- and she heard the screams of her teammates as she fell down an old, abandoned mine shaft that Pietro had been taking her over. And she saw the actual shock on his face before the blackness engulfed her and she was gone.

******************************************************************************************************************


	3. Waking up is hard to do

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

****

**Chapter Two- Waking Up Is Hard To Do**

The first thing that Rogue noticed as she started to regain consciousness was how warm she was- and strangely not even sore. The room was so bright beyond her closed eyelids but the bed she was lying on was so hard. And something about this seemed completely off. Then one panicked thought entered her mind as she struggled to open her eyes. If only this death-like lethargy didn't claim her. 'Am I dead? Is this.heaven?' 

  The delicious feel of two strong arms tightening around her, a face nuzzling her neck, and a masculine leg against hers shot her theory that this was heaven. But she sighed, briefly cherishing the sensations- she deserved that much. 'It must be a dream, it seems enough like one of mine...' "Chere," a husky voice breathed in her ear, "Me reveille a cote de toi, c'est plus beau de tous les reves."  Waking up beside you is lovelier than any dream, she mentally translated. She frowned, 'I don't remember that part of the dream.' Her eyes suddenly snapped open as the shock of it all registered in her brain. She sat up, dragging half the blanket with her. Rogue knew of only one man who spoke French like that.

  She snuck a peak at the person beside her, hoping yet dreading, and saw a pair of amused red-on-black eyes staring back at her. The Goth jumped quickly off the bed. "Swamp Rat! What're you doing- do you have a death wish or something?!" she yelled. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the small medical center, "This isn't Xavier's, so where am I? If you and Magneto's other goons kidnapped me." She stopped, struck by the fact that he looked older, bigger than she knew him to be. Her eyes widened as he came closer. "You okay, chere? Remy t'nks you hit yo' head a little harder dan you thought before." "I'm just fine, Swamp Rat, which is more than I can say for you if I don't get some answers."

  He sighed, "Nobody kidnapped you, chere- Yo' in de boss's place, where you belong, wit' me." He spoke slowly and calmly, the hands on her shoulders seeming to burn through her clothing. "Cajun." she started with a growl. He kissed her softly, his hand smoothing her hair. "Don' worry chere, if you can control yo' powers, dan you can control dis too." A knock on the door interrupted her before she could say anything, not that she could anyway. Rogue stared at her supposed enemy, a hand to her lips, surprised more because her powers didn't kick in than that it was him. Then she was surprised at herself for not even trying to use them and escaping- except her powers didn't seem to work on him just then. The scene replayed itself in her mind as she stared at him, dazed, and he winked at her before giving whoever was at the door permission to come in.

  Rogue snapped out of her spell when she saw an older Pyro walk in passed the metal door, holding a child of about eighteen months old. "Somebody woke up and wanted to see the sheila," the flame-haired mutant grinned. She came closer, her fists clenching as she approached her adversary, tempted to attack child or no child- though she was somewhat puzzled as to why he had one here. But then, it was a dream. He turned his friendly grin to her, "Hey Roguey, you finally decided to get up, huh? Feelin' any better?"  As if they were good friends. This was all too weird. "Mama chere!" the baby gurgled, holding his arms out to her. Rogue stared at the baby in shock and horror. What kind of joke was this?

  She slowly backed up a couple steps, shaking her head. "Look, I don't know what you too are trying to pull, but I'm not buying any of this. I don't belong here, and I can't have any kids. I'm not even." Rogue stopped, catching her reflection in a nearby mirror. Who was that? Waving a hand, she stared at the image and noticed it doing the same. She stared back at her two enemies and did something that had to confirm it was a dream, something that she would never do in real life (especially in front of people). She fainted.

*******************************************************************************************************************

  Before she opened her eyes, Rogue felt something heavy on her chest, moving, and she groaned. Wasn't she back to reality yet? Lifting her weighted lids, she saw a baby boy with emerald green eyes and messy red-brown hair and gasped. Staring at her hands, an engagement ring and wedding band were plain to see. She dropped her head back to the pillows with a heavy sigh, 'Nope, I'm still in this crazy dream. But who's crazy dream is this?' "Mama chere down," the baby giggled, patting her cheeks with her chubby hands. "Yes, down," a deep male voice laughed, taking ther child up. Rogue sat up, finally able to breather freely, and saw Gambit. or an older version of him and found it hard to breathe all over again. "You okay, petite?" The Cajun asked, amused. "Fine!" she snapped, sliding off the bed and pushing passed him.

  The stripe-haired girl/woman stared at the image in the mirror, still in shock. "What happened to me?" she whispered, "Where's my short hair, my dark make-up is this me when I get older, or is it another delusion?" "Chere?" Gambit said from behind her, sounding a little scared, or concerned. She turned, eyes blazing with anger now, "You did this, didn't you Swamp Rat? I know I didn't do it on my own- I don't even like you! Nice touch with the child, though- but in case Magneto didn't inform you, my skin is poison!!" She advanced on him, "If this is one of your boss's tricks, then I'm gonna kick all your asses the second this is over just for trying to trick me!" The baby started crying. "Chere, yo' scarin' de child, calm down! I don't know what's wrong with you, but."  "What's wrong with me?! Nothing is wrong with me- I'm the only right thing here! And I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting out of here and finding my team. Then I'm going to end this illusion!"  

  She glared at him then at the sobbing baby. "Mama chere," the baby wailed. Tears in her eyes, she ran- knocking down Pyro and even Colossus as they got in her way. Though the metal-man didn't give up easily, grabbing her arm to try and stop her. "Sorry Petey," she smirked darkly before focusing on her powers and absorbing him, "Can't stay to chat." He dropped to the ground with a groan. Memories rushed through her but she didn't believe a second of them- they had to be more tricks from Mesmero. She couldn't be an Acolyte, couldn't have a child, couldn't _date_ Gambit- much less marry him. And the X-men couldn't be her enemies. She just needed to find a way back to them.

*************************************************************************************************************************

  Sorry the chapters are so short, they look like more on paper, really. More reviews would be welcome *hint, hint* good or bad, or if you got any ideas for future chapters/challenges. Also, you can check out my other story, Tempest. It's a drama with my made up character and Scott, but it's really good- I swear!


	4. Between Friends and Enemies

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

BRIEF DISCLAIMER: I still don't own X-men- but if I could just borrow Gambit for my next birthday, I promise I would give him right back...really... *innocent look* 

A/N: Thanks for all the new reviews, Wow! 

**Chapter Three- Between Friends and Enemies**

Remy LeBeau stared after his confused wife and watched her take down their teammates then disappear. What had gotten into her? Rogue and Piotr, even St. John, had gotten so close in the past six years and she wouldn't hurt their child for anything. But him... he could feel her pain and anger, her surprise... her fear. And she acted like it was all so new to her, like they were teenagers again. Could it be that when ol' Cyclops blasted her through that wall the other day she hit her head and got a sort of amnesia? It hardly seemed possible, Rogue was so tough, so resilient.

  He sighed, looking down at baby Chase and back at his unconscious teammates, then placed the baby on the abandoned medical bed with a deck of cards. If his guess was right, he knew where Rogue was headed- and she was going to need some help. Remy tried to rouse the still insensible Pyro and failed. "Boom!" Chase yelled, giggling. St. John jumped up, "What happened?!" The Cajun just shook his head. That kid had some set of lungs.

***********************************************************************************************

  The southern belle flew over to the front steps of the Xavier Institute, glad to finally be somewhere that made sense. She was done trying to reason with herself on how she could suddenly fly, suddenly touch. Rogue had had to put her hair up since she couldn't find ant scissors in the supply room of the Acolytes base, and had changed into a pair of clothes she found in a locker with her name. She just hoped her teammates recognized her through whatever spell Magneto, or Mesmero put on her. Because this was all too abnormal to be a dream. Finding the door locked, she twisted off the knob jiggling the handle. "Piece of junk," she muttered, walking in and entering the alarm code.

  Sighing, she went up the stairs and was heading down the hall when some unseen force threw her against the wall. Jean. Eyes wide in disbelief, she stared at the red-haired telepath floating towards her in a protective bubble. They had never exactly been friends, but the older girl had never attacked her before. Even more extraordinary, it looked like Jean had a baby too, only he seemed to be about four with brown hair- since he was asleep she couln't see his eyes. The sight threw her, since the toddlers' stubborn features seemed so familiar. "What are you doing here, Rogue?" the woman said angrily, her eyes flashing. 

  Rogue struggled against the mental hold, and growled, "What's wrong with you? I'm here to see the professor. Let. Me. Go." She ended with a shout. The child whimpered, opening his dark eyes. Jean quieted, turning back to Rogue with a furious expression, "You're the enemy, so I say too bad." With that, the redhead slammed her with another psychic blow. Incensed, Rogue broke the mental hold and flew up to her, eyes nearly black in her rage. Jean got a sudden, keen look of fear and odd familiarity as she tried to strengthen her shields and throw Rogue back. 

  Quickly tired of the situation, and not liking the look on Jean's face, she flung out her hand and just absorbed her to unconsciousness, catching the kid before he fell. "You could've just told me the Professor and Logan weren't here," she said to Jean's still form in disgust. "Bad!" the child yelled. "Yeah, ya sound like your parents too," the stripe-haired woman muttered. "Bad, Bad!" She sighed and used Jean's powers to make the child sleep and sent him drifting down the hall, to where she now knew his playpen was. Rogue certainly couldn't just leave him out here, or awake. 

  She then clutched her head as her least favorite person's 'memories' shot through her and she tried to wall off the visions piece by piece. Jean and Scott, the baby, Nathan, all the X-men, fighting her- her turning on them all when something took her over. Mesmero had to know she would absorb Jean too, he must've planted that in her head to further draw her into this alternate reality. Right? She rose into the air, eyes closed tight as Rogue sorted it all out in order to keep her sanity. It seemed all their gifts were stronger. 

  She managed to calm herself and painfully tried to resume her search. The mansion had change through time, gotten bigger. She had a sudden intense desire to see Scott, to hold him, to... hold Nathan-  breathe in his warm baby scent and have him hug her. No, that wasn't her. But she did have a child... She just didn't know his name.  Rogue suddenly heard thoughts in her head, from Jean's powers. Then as she tried to focus on them, they disappeared- but she heard giggling and low talking close by. Kitty and Kurt. Her heart clenched as if by a cold iron fist, wondering what to do. She considered just leaving, her purpose here gone, but then they spotted her. 

  One shocked thought ran through both their minds. Her name. Then she detected fear, anger, but no joy. She had hurt them first, hurt them the worst when she turned, and not just by joining the Acolytes. She'd nearly destroyed them, and herself- they could never forgive her. Then they spotted Jean's unconscious body at her feet and went to her. Secret tears burning at the back of her eyes and her throat constricted as she slowly started walking, floating backwards not sure what they were going to do but not wanting to fight them- no matter what she saw in Jean's mind, the darkness creeping in. 

  "Settle down, guys- she attacked me first, I was just coming in to see the Professor. See the Acolytes..."  The two of the three people she'd been closest to in the world (the third being Logan) simultaneously turned on her. "You'll never make it to the Professor," Kurt growled. "Yeah, you'll pay for this Acolyte," Kitty hissed. She did her best to fend off their blows, but realizing she had no choice, focused her powers on both of them and dropped them to the floor. Then she fell beside the threes bodies, sobbing as reality hit and everything, everyone, flowed through her. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't an illusion or a spell- this was her _life_. 

  So what kind of messed up future was this? How could she have just lost six obviously important years of her life and yet still have lived them? Maybe she _was _crazy, maybe she _did _have some sort of amnesia. There was so much confusion... so many questions. She heard the quiet *snickt* of metal claws being released and slowly lifted her heavy head with wet, red-rimmed eyes. "Kid?" "Logan," she whispered, choked-up. He didn't retract his claws and go to her like he wanted to, and she didn't run to him and cry into his chest, letting him comfort her, like she wanted to. But they didn't attack each other either, not like her other alleged friends did, even though they were supposedly enemies and she already took out three of them it was a stalemate. 

  "Chere," came a relieved sigh from behind her. It was the Swamp Rat. She heard Logan growl at them, lifting his claws, but didn't attack and Rogue shifted beside them. Still watching Logan, and him still studying them, she wanted to tell Gambit to go away and leave her there- wanted to tell him she didn't need him, but she did, more than she wanted to need him. "We need to go now, chere, before de rest of de cavalry gets here." He kept a wary eye on the Wolverine though he knew what the man felt for Rogue and that he wouldn't attack them with her near. Pyro came up to them after checking the place out (how many chances would he get?). "Looks like you've been busy," he commented with amusement and a bit of awe. Logan tensed, Rogue ducked her head with fresh tears in her eyes, and Gambit glared but sighed. 

  "Chere?" He asked his wife, worried. She lifted her head, her eyes desolate, but nodded and let him help her up, worn physically and emotionally. It felt almost nice to have him hold her… almost as good as Logan. But no, what she felt for Gambit had to be relief because he was there for her. Rogue looked at the man who'd been a combination of mentor and almost a father figure, a hero, to her with everything she wanted to say but couldn't in her eyes. Then she smiled sadly, not wanting to think of what would happen when she next ran into him or her other two close friends, and held on to Gambit and Pyro, phasing them through the floor before anyone else showed up or she could see even Logan's expression.

  Once downstairs, she clung to Gambit for a minute, shaking and sobbing quietly- not caring what he thought of that. But they were married, so it was okay right? As long as she didn't make a practice of it? She drew back, sniffling slightly and Pyro put a caring hand on her shoulder in a small show of comfort- not sure how much she'd allow since he knew her mind was still set on sixteen. But seeing the emotion on his face she gave him a shy hug then teleported them all outside, encasing them in a protective bubble as she floated them back to the base. "This could be handy," St. John remarked thoughtfully. She laughed a bit more cheerily. He really was okay… the Swamp Rat too. At any rate, she got a little something for what she lost.

  They soon got back to headquarters and she sighed as she gave herself some space. Pyro put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes with a small smile, "Don't trouble yourself over this now, ya hear?" She nodded, lifting her lips in a shadow of a smile, and he left them alone after sharing a look with Gambit. Her little mission done at least for now, she sagged tiredly and Gambit caught her. "What do I do now?" she whispered hardly above a breath, "Will all this ever make sense? Will I ever regain my sanity?" She didn't know what was real or even what she knew anymore. "You not crazy, petite, just a bit confused because of dat head wound. You'll remember in time." Rogue shrugged, "I don't know Gambit, six years is a lot to remember." He grinned rakishly, "I'll help you." She groaned. Why did that not sound reassuring? And yet somehow promising…?

************************************************************************************************************************************

   I hope you liked this chapter, originally it was longer but my own Cajun muse was feeling neglected so I cut it short for some more quality time. It's Valentine's Day! Or almost… But the next chapter will most likely be going up soon- then Rogue and ya'll get an explanation for the time loopy thing (however it may stink), and Rogue makes a new friend and forms. A bientot! 


	5. Discoveries

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

A/N- I don't own anything here but the doctor/mutant Michele Tanner, who I added just to explain things and be there for Rogue

**Chapter Four-Discoveries**

After an only somewhat soothing bath, she lay in what the Cajun assured her was their room in 'her' pajamas (after she made Gambit promise they wouldn't be sharing the room, and he laughed, agreeing 'Not Yet'). "Feeling any better Rogue?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the doorway. She turned her head slightly and saw an African American woman in a white lab coat and light blue scrubs. Brow wrinkled, she asked, "Who are you?" The woman only cocked her head contemplatively, "No, I don't suppose you would remember me, would you?" she mused hypothetically. "I am Doctor Michele Tanner, also called Gaea because I can control the four elements of nature- fire, water, earth, and air." Rogue nodded to the African American woman with the name of a goddess. "Thank you then, Michele. I'm feeling a lot better. I assume you're the one who's been taking care me while I was out?" The woman nodded. "So, do you think I'm crazy too? Or can you help me with this amnesia?" Michele Tanner came closer, shutting the door behind her. "Actually, I think you were right before- you just convinced yourself of the others' ideas since the concept was too hard for you." 

  Rogue frowned, "What do you mean?" "I studied you before and after you woke up that first morning and took some tests. I also knew the other Rogue since I joined with Magneto four years ago. You are Rogue, just not _our _Rogue. At least not yet, if my theory is correct. Even amnesia or craziness wouldn't change the readings, your mind patterns so much- not like a six years distance can. I believe your incident, the one you were mumbling about in your first sleep here, coincided with the one our Rogue went through at practically the same instant, on the same level, in a different reality-this one." Rogue, who'd been so sure before and yet not daring to hope this was not her life, was stunned at the idea- a reasonable explanation.

  The stripe- haired girl laughed, "It sounds like something outta one of Kurt's books." Michele smiled, "It does, doesn't it? But this _is _real, Rogue. It actually matches to the theory that time really occurs in a loop, or several loops, and one person can in a rare instant jump backwards or forwards in that loop. Though every choice can change the course or a human's life." The friendly doctor said consideringly, "Something must have severely altered the future or thrown a kink into the time stream." Rogue cried out softly, asking hoarsely, "Are you saying that this isn't some alternate universe, this is my future? Is this my life now?" Michele hesitated a bit before answering, "That I am afraid I'm not sure of. The transference effect is theoretically temporary, though in some recorded cases it is permanent. But the future is what you make of it."

  She ignored the last part, an overwhelming tide of grief sweeping over her. "Is it really such a bad life chére?" Rogue's gaze shot to the door where her 'husband' now stood. "How much did you hear?" she asked, heart pounding against her ribcage. "Just that the span of the amnesia is usually brief, but sometimes not." She felt an odd relief in her heart, he heard only the last part, and confused the message. But he thought she didn't want to remember (assuming she could), didn't want to stay. She bit her lip. _Did _she want to go? "You didn' answer my question, chére." He said softly. Rogue looked down, confused/ conflicted tears in her eyes. This Gambit has been so nice to her and, if she was true to herself, a real pleasure to be near. But she missed her friends, her life- the real sense it made, even if she couldn't touch. 

  Rogue didn't know what to say to tell him, didn't know what to say to this man. So she said nothing. But what couldshe say anyway? It was her life too and she had resolved to get back to the one she mysteriously left. This would be changed when she did anyway, so what difference would a few words, a few actions, make? Not needing an answer now, Gambit slowly turned on his heel and left the room as quickly as he had appeared, hurt radiating from him. The former teen Goth fought back the unexpected tears. "Were you and… me friends before?" she asked Doctor Tanner. The woman nodded, "I like to think so." Rogue gave a sigh as she pulled her legs up under her chin. "Good. Because right now I could use a friend."

*************************************************************************************************************************

  Next chapter: Rogue grows closer to her new friends, conquers a fear or two, and spends some time with baby Chase.


	6. Coping

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

****

****

**Chapter Five- Coping**

It seemed like such a long while, two hours, but for her it was nothing. Rogue had a good time talking to Michele, as she was asked to call her, and really felt better afterwards, almost like she felt after talking to Kitty or even Logan. Rare tears that were quickly becoming usual pricked her eyelids. The girl was a regular chatterbox and Logan was a tough loner who didn't say much, but Kurt and them meant more to her than anything- even touch. They were the only ones who were unafraid to get close, and who she actually let close. And the three were also the main reason she wanted to go back. Not to mention that this world was scary and confusing. Like the swamp rat… Gambit… "Thinking of your friends at the institute?" Michele asked, laying a gentle hand on her arm. Rogue nodded, "And I can't help but wonder how and why things turned out like this. Why am I an Acolyte? Why do my friends hate and fear me? Why Gambit? And why was I sent here?" She buried her head in her pillow, letting out a frustrated scream.

  Her new friend smiled, "I'm afraid I can't help you with all that, but I _can _make my special recipe hot chocolate. Want some?" Rogue sighed and laid back on her bed, "No thanks, I'm not feeling too thirsty." The woman nodded and quietly left. She was turning down hot chocolate, something _had _to be wrong with her. After she left, the trapped girl faded into a reflective silence. Until it was broken by the sounds of running and giggling, that is. She looked up. It was that baby…Gambit's… and hers. "Mama chére!" he cried happily, toddling towards her. She gulped, staring at it, him, with a mixture of fear, panic. What was she going to do? She was no good with kids, she wasn't even sure she liked them, and he was supposed to be hers! But he was awfully cute, even though he did kind of resemble Gambit. No, that wasn't fair. Gambit was (is) amazing; charming, strong, handsome… Rogue just couldn't think that way around him. 

  Hating herself for feeling like this for feeling the way she was, for not knowing, she just stared at him. Chase LeBeau, she knew from Piotr/Colossus's memory. Chase stood for hunter or warrior in Old French, she knew. She smiled slightly, 'Figures Swamp Rat would choose something like that.' Or was it her that came up with it? Rogue's relief was palpable when St. John came in, following the child. He picked him up easily, holding him and talking to him comfortably like he must've a lot before. "Hey Rogue," he greeted, clearing his throat. "The lil' nipper here just woke up from his nap and decided to see you." As she watched the Chase get upset, reaching for her, she made a conscious choice- some odd maternal instinct kicking in. She must've gotten it when she absorbed Jean before, because she was sure this wasn't the type of thing you were born with- not her anyways. "It's okay, St. John, I'll take him. As far as he knows, I'm still his mother, and I may not be good with kids but I don't want to hurt him." 

  Pyro looked at her oddly for a moment but then, understanding the gist of it, he smiled brightly and she felt like she had won something. He walked over with the baby and gently handed him down to her, but then looked over to the door as if suddenly realizing something. "There's somethin' I need to do, I'll pick him up in a bit." 'He was leaving her alone with Chase? Already?' She felt a flash of panic but squelched it and nodded, "Okay, but you better come back quick." He saluted and laughed on his way out. Rogue sighed, looking down at the baby in her arms. She'd only wanted to hold him for a little bit, quiet him down a bit, but being alone with him for a long period of time? She shook her head.

  "Looks like it's just me and you, kid," Rogue remarked wryly, observing the baby like he was planning to do something suspicious. He just smiled, "Mama chére, play." She quirked a brow, "I wonder where you get that from," she said, already knowing. She racked her mind, thinking of something to do while searching the room for potential toys, and spotted a deck of cards in an open dresser. Then Rogue grinned, "It's worth a try."  Rogue got out the cards and spread them on the bed. "Okay," she told the captivated baby, "Pick a card." Chase picked up a handful. "Uh uh, one. Here," she told him, showing him _one_. "Now, don't tell me what it is, I'll guess." She used Jeans' powers, "King of Hearts, right?" 'Odd that he should choose that particular card,' she thought. 

  The baby gurgled. "Okay, you're right, I cheated. We'll play a different game. I know you can't say much-which is cool, because I don't, so we'll just play with colors." As Rogue dealt out some cards, showing him the colors and listening to him repeat them, she decided kids weren't subjects of horror after all. It felt unexpectedly good to try and teach this little being and having someone stare up at her with unconditional love and trust- even if it was just from a baby (one who thought she was his mother). Well, maybe she was- just not… yet…in this world? It was too confusing to think about. Then he started chewing on the cards and she sighed in exasperation. She heard a chuckle from the doorway, "Remy knows you weren't very good wit' des enfants chére, but feedin' him cards?" Her head whipped around as she realized he'd been watching them whole time. 

  To take away from her heated blush, Rogue tilted her head so her new long hair covered most of her face then pulled the cards out of the baby's mouth, prying them when necessary. "Well, you just blow them up anyway and I figured the kid could always use more carbohydrates," she said as breezily as she could, trying to keep her emotions in check. Gambit came over and dropped a kiss on her surprised lips. "Dat's de Rogue we all know and love, always thinkin'."  She blushed again and cursed herself. Why did he make her feel like this? She cleared her throat. At least he didn't seem upset now, which was good. She hated the thought of hurting him for some reason. 'At least that way," she thought with a secret smile. "So what did ya come to tell me, Swamp Rat?" He grinned. "Jus' dat dinner is ready, Remy cooked tonight." 

  Rogue looked up in surprise. "You cook?" "Oui, an' Remy's a tres bon chef too." She snorted, "Still so arrogant." Gambit laughed, "Jus' wait an' see, chére. Not arrogant, jus' honest." "We'll see," she couldn't help teasing. The Cajun only smiled dazzlingly, "You want Remy to take de bebe?" He asked, looking down at them with apparent tenderness. Rogue smiled at the adorable, energetic infant. "No, I think I'll hold on to him, he's pretty cute when he wants to be." Gambit looked pleased and she picked the baby as she stood, him playing with her long hair. For some odd reason she felt the urge to hug him, so she did. Maybe this wasn't such a bad life after all…

* * *


	7. War Games

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

**Chapter Six- War Games**

Rogue didn't know what possessed her when she invited him to stay there in the room last night after dinner, then again she didn't know why she did most of what she'd done. But she did know that she didn't regret it. That previous night change her mind, maybe even her heart, about a lot of things though. The dinner was so delicious, and it was all so perfect, with just the two of them and the baby. Like a real family. Was this why she left the X-men? Or was it because of some still uncertain event, an evil force that caused her to turn against her team? She didn't want to delve too deeply into her absorbed memories, but somehow it was all too easy to imagine Gambit saving her Maybe it was both. But did it really matter when these moments were so very sweet?

  When they put the baby to bed he had clung to her, wailing and not wanting to let go, so she decided that she would let Chase sleep in her room. But seeing Gambit's wistful expression, him looking almost longingly into the room and her with the baby, she told him to join them- convincing herself it was just because of Chase. Though when she woke up she wasn't so sure- and the fact that she could touch here wouldn't leave her mind even now. Lying so close to him, with their child between them, touched her like nothing else and she was filled with the strangest mix of feelings.

  Now she watched him play with Chase and the feelings that sight evoked rivaled those of what she felt earlier. Was this the same person that almost blew her up? That she'd rivaled with and hated? It seemed so far away… Gambit checked the clock and put the baby back in the crib. "Feel like battle practice today chére, Michele will watch de bebe? Rogue grinned, "Sounds fun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Mystique looked at Destiny in shock, "You knew this would happen? That Rogue would go into a coma?"  The blind woman smiled, "Her body is injured, but her mind is not. Our Rogue is in another time, another future." "And you let this happen," Mystique growled, "You could have prevented it. Xaviers' doctor said they're not even sure she'll survive another day." Irene Adler sat, calmly pouring herself more tea. "She will. She needed this trip so she could see what had to be. I just made sure she went there, with the help of a friend."  "WHAT?!" The blue mutant shouted, "YOU are responsible for my daughters' condition?!" 

  Irene's expression turned grim, "Destiny always finds a way of making things happen, but in this case it needed a major push. Without it, she would've continued to ignore her true destiny- and she would've destroyed herself and all those around her. When the events I have already foreseen come to pass, he would be the only one who could save her. If she persisted in pushing him away…" "Him?" Mystique barked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  In another world, Rogue faced Gambit in the practice room. It wasn't as high-tech as the Danger Room, but it was nice. She could practically feel the anticipation in the air and as she stared into Gambit's beautiful demon eyes, St. John, Poitr, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Then she began again the dance they started a lifetime ago; each breath, each thought, each movement matching each others'. Neither even noticed that they were now the only one's fighting.

  Not tearing her gaze from his, Rogue threw another punch and he caught it, this time pulling her closer, "Ya losin' yo' touch, chére," he breathed. "Not quite," she whispered back, touching her lips to his and taking enough energy to leave him slightly light head and dizzy. "Let's leave them alone," St. John said quietly to the Russian across the room. He nodded and they left, unnoticed by the southern couple- who seemed to forget they were even there as an hour sped by, neither once glancing away. For her, he became the Gambit she knew before, and for Gambit she became his Rogue, his wife again. 

  And all the while something seemed to drive them, as if they knew what was coming next- as if they knew this time was limited. Then when Gambit punched out, Rogue caught it and pulled him close again as he swept her legs out from under her. As he lay atop her with his arms on either side of her, both breathing hard, he grinned. "Got you petite." She smirked and drew her keg up, throwing him up and then onto his back in a change of positions. "Now _I _got _you_, Cajun," she teased softly. "You always had me, ma chére," he said honestly, his red-on-black eyes burning brighter, on fire. His arms still caught by her hands, he lifted his head just enough to capture her lips again.

  Suddenly the emotions that stormed through him filled her, and the mix became so intense that she couldn't stand it, needing to get closer. She couldn't tell whose emotions were whose anymore, but something said it didn't matter here and now. Rogue gasped, weakening, and then laughed gently as Gambit used that moment to flip her over so he was on top once more. Not pausing in his tender assault, he continued to kiss her passionately then slowly pressed his kisses lower and lower, moving so his body covered his perfectly. 

  He, Gambit, her husband, stared reverently into her star-struck eyes- his gaze electrifying. "Tue s le mien," he whispered, "Toujours para siempre." You are mine, always and forever. Some nameless feeling burst inside her. "J'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout a moi," she answered. I need you, you are everything to me. As if that was what he was waiting for, her clothes seemed to melt away and she had trouble breathing, burning wherever he touched. Panting, she reached up, itching to touch him and as she did something clicked. "Remy," she sighed in rapture.

********************************************************************************************************************************


	8. The Unanticipated Fight

**Destiny Always Finds A Way**

**Chapter Seven- The Unanticipated Fight**

After their breathing slowed and their hear rates calmed enough, they neatened up and walked up the stairs, their eyes laughing and her cheeks flaming as she tried not to think of what had come over her an hour before. But when they breezed into the common room their smiles died at the expressions on their teammates faces. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked, brow furrowed. St. John looked at Remy and her, face solemn for once. He knew what had happened just a few days ago and that this would be harder for her than usual. "The X-men are at the border."

  Her heart clenched painfully but Remy squeezed her hand and she took a breath, feeling a little better. "Let's go," she said briskly, nodding. A grin broke out on St. John's face, "All right!" She laughed and even Piotr smiled at his behavior. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was as old as he was- at any age. Then a thought crossed her mind, "What about Chase?" Remy thought for a minute, "Remy will haveta see if Michele can still watch 'im." Rogue smiled, "I'll go too."  'To say goodbye.' A voice in her whispered. 'Time is short.'

****************************************************************************************************************************

  Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rogue steeled herself as she later left the base with her three friends and teammates, standing tall- fearsome. Too soon they stood in front of her old group. Jean, Kurt, and Kitty weren't there of course, since she put them into a coma, but neither was Logan and she was glad. Her eyes locked with Remy's and though her heart felt like breaking, they shared a tender smile and his strength filled her- then they picked their opponents. Remy chose Scott and she got Storm while the other two took care of Evan and Amara. As long as she stayed focused she'd be fine.

  Storm rose up into the air on the wind and Rogue flew up to face her, forming a shield with Jeans' powers to block a good part of the weather goddess' attack. They the real fight began, both fighting with everything they had, though Rogue didn't have the control she would've liked. She teleported behind Storm and was about to take her down by absorbing her, but the woman moved  fast, flinging her away and sending her straight into a power line with a bolt of lightning. Rogue's eye went wide and Remy cried out as something came loose and electricity ran through her with a terrifying force. Helpless, paralyzed, she closed her eyes as the world started to fade in front of her eyes.

  "She's coming back, the treatment worked!" an all too familiar shadow voice said. "Thank God, if this hadn't brought her back… nothing would…" another voice replied quietly. Rogue groaned and looked up into the youthful, welcoming, faces of her old teammates. "No!" she whispered. But all she could do was stare out weakly, tears clouding her dark green eyes. 'Remy,' her mind screamed before she blacked out.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

  "We lost her again," Scott choked out, sliding into a chair by the medical bed dejectedly. "No, she's just unconscious, but her vital signs are a bit stronger than they were," Doctor McCoy, or Beast, said, relieved. "I can finally reach her mind!" Jean Grey said in joyful triumph. "But what changed? Why couldn't we reach her before?" the team leader asked. Rogue had been in the medical center for about a week since the battle with the Acolytes, and all the time she'd been as if already gone. Jean shrugged with a frown, "I don't know, but it's like she was… somewhere else all this time, too far for even Xavier to reach." Scott sat up, "What do you see this time?" he questioned worriedly. 

  His girlfriend focused, "Strange images…so many of them, confusing… her mind is a jumble of them. The Acolytes, us, only different- a battle, a baby… and something more… Ouch!" Jean cried, clutching her head as she fell back. "What's wrong?" Scott asked, rushing to her side. "I don't know… she forced me out of her head… her mind is so much stronger… But she's guarding something she won't let me see. It's slipping farther away from her mind, but she's guarding it- reaching for it desperately."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

  It seemed all her life lately was a dream, and all she could remember was the waking up- and the remnants of fear, or sorrow, or, in this case, a mixture of unimaginable joy and incredible pain. Everything was swept away except for an invisible love and a name- the urgent need to see Remy. She frowned. Gambit. The voice had told her that it was her choice and Rogue clung to that. "Remy," she whispered out loud, alone in the med lab at Xavier's. She needed to see him, she _wanted _to see him. She couldn't forget.

  She hopped off the table and found some spare clothes. Rogue was herself again. That would mean things were back to normal, Remy was the boy she remembered. Her destiny. She raced through the mansion and out before anyone could stop her, wistfully wishing she had the ability to fly that she had somehow acquired in that other world. Rogue took a look around before she started towards the Acolytes base. "Goin' somewhere, chere?" a silky Cajun voice whispered in her ear. She felt a rush of love, yes, love, and her whole face lighted up- a broad smile forming on her lips. When she finally turned around, though, she managed to hide most of it.

  Her eyes took in his beloved face and she felt none of the unease she had with the older Gambit in the place she was in before. He was just right, the time was just right. And she knew what she was feeling now wasn't all his emotion, it was truly hers. "Chére?" Remy asked, hardly daring to believe what his empathic abilities were telling him. Rogue took off the gloves that the X-men had left for her and touched his face softly- feeling no pull. And when his eyes closed and his breathing came faster she felt powerful.

  Remy's eyes opened when he realized her powers weren't kicking in, and his face was one of confusion, and hope. "How?" he asked, half wondrous. She just shrugged. "Destiny always finds a way," Rogue said cryptically. As if testing something, he slowly grinned then leaned forward, touching her face gently as he kissed her. "Remy," she breathed. His beautiful red-on-black eyes kindled hearing her say his name. Wanting to know how he felt, what he thought, her lips skimmed his as she concentrated lightly. Then an electrical spark shot through both teens as an unbreakable bond formed between them, so strong it took her breath away- and Remy gave it back to her, gave life back to her. 

  Rogue knew right then she'd risk anything for him, would give up everything and still feel she got the better deal. Looking into her dazzled emerald eyes, Remy kissed her again, pouring all his emotion into it. "Tu es le mien," he said huskily. She smiled and felt almost a sense of déjà vu. And the words came to her. "Toujours para siempre." Always and forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Miles away, the mutant called Destiny smiled at what she "saw". With him by her side the horror she had foreseen would never be able to come to fruition, and the future was brighter than ever. For all of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  That's all folks, the last chapter. Hope ya'll aren't disappointed. I might do a sequel if I can get some ideas on what to put in it.


End file.
